


Признание

by Ildre_Auskaite



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite
Summary: Билли собирается признаться кое в чем Стиву
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 20





	Признание

**Author's Note:**

> **Оригинал:** [без названия](https://callmelilyshameless.tumblr.com/post/187889321206/harringrove-misc-8) by [XxmerthurcatxX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/profile), разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Бета - Аурелиано.
> 
>   
> **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения переводчика и автора

— Я никогда раньше тебе этого не говорил, но...

Билли ухватился за край раковины и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоить нервы. Подмигнув своему отражению, он сжал губы в тонкую линию.

— Ты можешь. Он ведь признался тебе. И даже не стал психовать, когда ты ему не ответил. Он проявил терпение. Ну не может это быть настолько сложно. Всего лишь три коротких слова, — говорил себе Билли. 

Он чувствовал себя идиотом. Обычно именно Стив подбадривал его во всех начинаниях, но в этот раз он был ему не помощник. Не мог же Билли обратиться к нему за поддержкой, чтобы ему же и признаться в любви! Так что без вариантов. 

— Стив... Я... Я люблю тебя, — сказал Билли. Слова просто сами выскочили. Стива не было рядом, чтобы их услышать, но, по крайней мере, он сумел сказать это вслух. Окей. Он смог это сделать. Он смог...

Дверь в ванную распахнулась, и на пороге показался заспанный Стив. Зевнув, он запустил руку в растрепанные волосы, улыбнулся Билли и перегнулся через него за зубной щеткой, мимоходом ущипнув его за задницу.

— С добрым утром, детка, — пробормотал он и снова зевнул, умудрившись выдавить больше пасты на пальцы, чем на зубную щетку.

Билли молча смотрел на Стива. Тот, как всегда по утрам нечесаный и неуклюжий, лениво чистил зубы. И по какой-то неведомой причине Билли просто не смог больше держать это в себе.

— Я люблю тебя, — выпалил он.

Стив обернулся и уставился на него широко распахнутыми глазами. От сонного взгляда и следа не осталось. Только ниточка зубной пасты свисала у него с подбородка, но Стив даже не пытался ее смахнуть.

— Я знаю, — улыбнулся он, не вынимая изо рта щетку, и пихнул Билли плечом.

— Что значит, ты... Но... Я никогда раньше тебе этого не говорил! — забормотал Билли.

Стив сплюнул в раковину, ополоснул щетку и вытер наконец подбородок.

— Слышал, как тренируешься перед зеркалом, — сказал он, и Билли захотелось провалиться сквозь землю, но затем Стив притянул его к себе и поцеловал в ухо. Билли и думать забыл о том, что когда-то смущался. 

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — сказал Стив и снова ущипнул Билли за задницу. — А теперь пойдем вниз, испеки мне блинчиков.


End file.
